


Fever

by marissalyn14



Series: Hollstein Drabbles [26]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura on getting ready to attend a dinner party for Carmilla's firm. Laura looks beautiful and Carmilla just can't help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an ask on tumblr asking if I could write a little drabble of hollstein and involving the sentence "How's your fever", "What fever?", "Oh, you just look hot to me", and this happened...

Carmilla left the bathroom, finally content with the way she had done her makeup and went to check on Laura’s progress. They had a special dinner party with her firm in less than an hour, and she didn’t want to be late.

At the view of Laura looking stunning in a navy dress and nude heels in front of their floor length mirror, Carmilla’s breath got caught in her throat. Blinking to refocus, Carmilla thought of what could be considered one of the stupidest and/or best pick up lines ever. “How’s your fever?” She asked Laura as she made her way over to the dresser to pick up the earrings she had set out for herself.

Laura furrowed her brow in confusion, turning slightly to look at Carmilla over her shoulder. “What fever? I’m not sick.”

Carmilla feigned disbelief, “Oh, you just look hot to me.”

Laura froze for a minute before bursting out in laughter, “Are you kidding me?”

Carmilla shrugged, grabbing her clutch off of the bed and moving towards Laura to press a kiss to her cheek. “It was worth a shot. Come on, we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky you’re entirely too ridiculous to live without, Miss Karnstein.”

“Hey, that’s Miss Ladykiller to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? If you would like anything like this, message me on tumblr!
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
